This invention relates to a system for enhancing the fuel efficiency in an engine.
In a typical gasoline powered, internal combustion engine, such as an automobile engine, a carburetor system or injection system controls the mixture of gasoline and air. Currently, there is a significant interest in finding ways to reduce gasoline consumption in automobiles to increase mileage per gallon of gasoline, thus saving money for the user, reducing pollutants to the environment, and reducing dependency on oil.